ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
A Alza Safety
A Alza Safety, also known as A Perodua Alza Safety. Garth steals the Gartimatrix is destroyed and about turned into Ben his a fused with Perodua Alza EXi, where is even to Evil Galactic Enforcers can to used and battled, Garth's Gartimatrix on faceplate to turned into any Zorgamatrix. Plot Garth meet Ben even to used it. (Ben): Huh... I'm Ben. (Garth): You are? (Aquaman): Gartimatrix is destroyed, Ben it is fused with Perodua Alza EXi you are? (Ben): I can even to voice for anything! (Garth): Also name is A Perodua Alza Safety? What is been A Perodua Alza Safety? Aquaman jumping and turned out with water. (Garth): Uh.... A Perodua Alza Safety? Aquaman still is a open the door, after his a Mera and his Mera's Brother a controlled with Starro. (Mera): Starro lives! (Aquaman): Arrrrggghhhh! Mera attacks Aquaman while Garth talking to Ben. (Garth): A Perodua Alza Safety? It is not did stay anything. (Ben): What is controllable at Starro. Flashback! (Ben, voice of Perodua Viva EX): Azmuth, stop! After Ben jumping at Perodua Alza EXi and fused together. (Azmuth): What the, you are nanite! Flashback end! (Ben): Two years old later... (Garth): Aw... After his ship landed his a Evil Ultimos, Tini, and Synaptak to battled at two. (Ben): Also... I am Ultimate Ben! He transformed. (Ultimate Ben): Aw... I'm even this fused with Perodua Alza EXi something? Evil Ultimos punching at Garth he shot water at Evil Ultimos. (Garth): I'm charged with Zorgamatrix. A Gartimatrix evolving into Zorgamatrix. (Garth): I am true alien form, even this Illusion form. (transformed) Heatblast! Ultimate Ben using Echo Echo hologram appears behind him, he screaming at Evil Synaptak about to imunity under his Faceless Hunter's control. Garth shot fire at Evil Tini he grabbed four armed at Garth and smashed him down, after Turles appeared. (Turles): Remember, you self. Evil Galactic Enforcers to teleported with his ship and destroyed. (Garth): Aye! After Ultimate Ben detransformed and unmerge with Perodua Alza EXi. (Ben): I am Human. (Garth): Give alone time at ago? (Ben): Aw... is not everything and this download this anything. (Garth): I'm translate... (Ben): How to used it alien... even this unmerge away. Garth unlocks Ben is all aliens. (Garth): Ben, you have been under automatic transformation. (Ben): Thanks. (Garth): You have been... Ben hitting by Turles's Ki ''Blasts. (Garth): You still anything about stand?! (Turles): You highterier screenering again, let's see about that! Garth shot fire at Turles but immune to them. (Turles): Gravity... (used called) ...Meteor Burst! Garth shot fire but strength at him by Turles has been finished and he blasts, knocks Garth into the ground at the process. (Turles): He beat this! (smashed at Garth screaming) (Ben, off-screen): (goes Ultimate) ''Ultimate Swampfire! (running at Turles but smashed with his hands) Arrrrrrggghhhhhh! Perodua Alza EXi merge with Garth into enhancement powered and punching Turles into the ground. (Garth, fused with Perodua Alza EXi): What... (still as a gravity powers) ...oh, boy. To Be Continued... Haqim030 06:49, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Trivia and Errors *Error: Perodua Alza EXi merge with Garth into enhancement powered in the process. *Error 2: Ultimate Ben detransformed and unmerge with Perodua Alza EXi is not orange instead Ultimate Ben detransformed and unfused with Perodua Alza EXi is green. *Azmuth seen in flashback. *Turles after immune to Heatblast's Pyrokinesis. *After releases by Garth.